Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most LCDs are backlight type LCDs that comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. According to the position of the light sources for providing LCDs with backlight, the backlight module can be classified into a side-light type or a direct-light type to provide a backlight for the liquid crystal display panel.
In general, light sources of the backlight module are light emitting diodes (LEDs) or cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) which need phosphors to form white light rays which have a poorer color performance and a narrower color gamut, and thus it is difficult to achieve a real color of images. Furthermore, the light sources of the backlight module have a high energy consumption, especially for a large-size LCD.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and a display apparatus to solve the problems existing in conventional technologies such as above-mentioned.